Desolation of Clayton
by Rio Fox
Summary: Basically, its a story of what would happen to me and my friends if the whole War of the Worlds scenario really did take place.


Oh hey guys! This is my first fan fiction here on so please be nice. This is a fan fiction from the movie "War of the Worlds." Every character you see in this story belongs to moi. So no stealy! Basically, this is a story of what would happen to me and my friends if the whole "War of the Worlds" scenario actually happened. All the people in this story are real people and my friends. I do not exaggerate upon their personalities or the amount of guns they own. Okay, with all that said and done, onto the story!

Chapter One

"Did you get it?" Styker asked as he pulled his SKS into the car and drove up to the hole in the ground. "Well," Jesse asked, "did she?" Stryker got out of the car and looked into the hole and smiled. "Yep! She got it!" Everyone piled out of the car. "Dude!" Jarret said as he looked at the dead prairie dog, "she got it right in the head!" Jess got down and looked at the prairie dog. "Not bad Ica," Stryker said. Jess rolled her eyes. The guys had started calling her Ica for some reason. You see, her name's actually Jessica, but she hates that name. So she just had everyone call her Jess. Well, now, the guys have started calling her the part that she left out, Ica. "Yeah," Jesse agreed, "definitely not bad at all." Jess smiled, it was fun to impress the guys. "Well come on guys," she said, heading back into the car, "those prairie dogs aren't going to kill themselves"

It was a couple of hours later, everyone was standing by the door in Jesse's house. "I don't know," Jesse said, "I never really got used to shooting the mini 14, but Ica seems to have it down pretty good." Jess smiled. "It's cool," she said. "Well," Styker said, "we'd better get going then." "Alrighty," Jess said, "see you later then Jesse, and Clay." Jesse smiled, "Goodnight." Stryker, Jarret and Jess walked outside to Stryker's car and got in. As they were traveling down the dirt road, some cows got in their way, Stryker began to honk and yell. "Wankers!" he cried out, "get out of the way!" They began to move. "Stupid cows," he said. They dropped Jess off at her house and she went inside and layed down on the couch. Since her grandma was staying for a couple of months, she had to sleep on the couch. She pulled up the blanket she had, took out her contacts, and fell asleep.

"Hey Jess wake up!" It was her brother, bothering her yet again. He probably wanted her to get off the couch so that he could watch television or something. "There's something going on outside! It looks like a storm!" he said. Jess sighed. She got up, put her contacts in and stumbled out the door. She looked up. "What the heck?" she said to herself. There was a big spinning cloud in the sky. Jess went inside and picked up the phone and came back outside. She dialed up Jesse's number. "Hello?" Jesse said. "Jesse? This is Ica. Have you seen it?" Jess asked. "Seen what?" he asked. "Look outside, towards town," she replied. A couple of seconds went by and then she heard, "What the bloody 'ell is that?" "I don't know," Jess said, "it's so weird." Suddenly, lighting struck down, about the middle of town. "Woah!" Jess said, "did you see that?' There was no answer. "Jesse?" she asked. The phone had gone dead. Another blast of lighting hit the ground again. It hit again and again and again. Jess' dad yelled, "Get inside now!" So she did. Her brother followed right behind her. The lightning didn't seem to stop.

When it finally did, everything seemed so quiet. Jess got up. "I'm going to go see what happened," she said as she went to the garage and got her moped. She drove down to main street where everyone was gathering. There were people muttering and wondering what was going on, when suddenly, the ground seemed to lurch up. The ground began to crack and it was like an earthquake was splitting the city. Jess quickly zoomed past it on her moped and watched as a huge machine came up out of the ground. She stood, mesmerized. As the large machine made inhuman noises. It looked like it was looking around. For a brief moment, it seemed as though whatever it was, was friendly. Everyone stared at amazement at the towering machine. It had three long legs and a oblong head. Everything seemed so quiet, when suddenly, a blast shot from the machine and literally disintegrated somebody. Jess quickly turned her moped around and hid behind a large building. She peeked around to see which direction it was going. She gave a quick sigh of relief to see it was heading the other way. She waited until it was pretty far down the road and then she took off on her moped towards Jesse's house. She looked back and already you could see smoke rising from the city, and the monstrous machine towered above everything else. Whatever it was, it seemed as though the world was coming to an end.


End file.
